The Orphanage
by Mountainfall
Summary: Mary Sue just got dumped back at St. Agnes by another set of foster parents. This time she gets back and discovers she a possible new friend in the form of a blind boy named Matt.
1. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don ot own Agents od Sheild or Daredevil. I am not looking to make a profit on them. They belong to Marvel or Disney or who ever.**

**Autorers Note: For now this is a one shot, but I might add more chapters when ever inspiration strikes. This is post Stick for Matt, for those that are wondering.**

Skye got out of the car and grabbed her stuff from the trunk. Meanwhile the two adults got up and went into the orphanage. She followed shortly thereafter. She walked in and turned the corner heading to her room.

The moment she was in the door, Skye, dropped her stuff and fell on the bed. She stuffed her face into the pillow and cried. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying when there had been a knock on her door, "come in." The door opened to reveal one of the nuns, "Sister Fernandez."

"Are you alright Mary ?" She asked. Sister Fernandez was younger than the other sisters, and was the one Mary was closest too, which wasn't saying much.

Mary stopped at her eyes, "yah."

The nun looked at the seven year old girl, "you shouldn't lie Mary."

"They sent me back because I accidentally broke a bowl. That's it, the only mistake I made."

She got a disapproving look, "and that say you drank their scotch."

"I was thirsty and it was the only thing I could reach. I had never had any before, I didn't know it would make you more thirsty."

Sister Fernandez sighed, "when you're feeling up to it we need your help."

"Someone new?"

"Not exactly, do you remember Matt?"

"The blind kid?"

The nun pressed her lips, "don't be rude."

"So what about him?"

"He's feeling better and needs someone to show him around."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute."

Sister Fernandez nodded and left. Great Mary thought I may have well not left. Then she headed to the main area of the orphanage. When she arrived the boy Matt was waiting for her. He was two years older than her. He turned his head in her direction, "you must be Mary Sue."

"Only the nuns call me that. I don't like the name."

"What became do you like?"

Mary thought about it for a second, "Skye."

Matt nodded, "then that's what I'll call you."


	2. Parters in crime

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing. I was expecting so many people to favorite/follow it so quickly. So without further a do, I bring you chapter two.**

"Mary Sue!" A shout echoed through the orphanage hall. Great what have I done know, thought Skye.

"Yes Sister Fernandez?"

"Get to the kitchen now!" This can't be good, she sounds really angry. Skye walked into the kitchen and stared. The place was covered floor to ceiling in white powder. It was like a flour bomb had gone off. "Care to explain Mary?" Skye heard snickering behind her and glanced back. Two older boys were busting up laughing. That's when she knew, Skye had been framed for someone elses prank. She knew the nuns wouldn't believe her but she had to try any way.

"Sister Fernadez, it wasn't me," she said desperately.

"You shouldn't lie Mary," the nun admonished.

"But I'm not,"

Sister Fernandez shook her head, "I wish I could believe that. Clean up, then go outside, you aren't having dinner tonight."

"But"

"No buts Mary! We've been lenient with you. Too lenient apparently, if you think you can get away with stuff like this." She shook her head again and left the room. Everyone watching the spectacle followed suit and Skye was soon left alone.

She sat on the floor and cried. Stupid older boys, she thought. Why do you have to bully me? It's bad enough I've been here longer than everyone else, then she has to go we've been lenient with you, like that's a good thing. Skye got up and started cleaning, sobbing the whole time.

When she finished, she dashed out side, and scaled a tree in the corner of the yard. She made herself comfortable in the branches, and fell asleep.

When Skye woke up it was dark. Great, everybody has forgotten about me, again. She was about to jump down when she realized someone was standing in front of the tree. She watched as a small silhouette did a punch, a flip, then a kick all in rapid succession. "Cool," she breathed.

The figure froze, "who's there?"

Skye jumped from the tree, "Matt?"

"Skye? What are you doing there?"

She scuffed a toe against the ground, "well, I was sleeping."

"Out here!"

"Yah." She looked at him, "What are you doing out here?" He didn't answer. "I'm just gonna assume you are some kind of super cool blind ninja, 'cause you are, and enlist your help in something. Because no one would suspect you of being my accomplice."

"My help with what?"

"Getting revenge of those stupid boys who framed me for there prank!"

Matt smiled, "sounds fun."


	3. Revenge

**Authoer's Note: This is a direct seqaul to the last chapter. Revenge is sweet.**

Matt still wasn't sure how she had convinced him to do this. It was halloween, and unlike other kids, who were trick-or-treating, he was standing in a roof top. In a ninja costume, which Skye had also forced him into.

His face was covered with a Hannya mask so no one would know that it was him. If they did catch him he wasn't sure how to explain this. He remembered Skye's words, "You're a ninja, unless you fall into a dumpster and come back. all smelly, we won't be caught." He smiled slightly.

He cocked his head and listened. The voices of Skye's bullies were heading his direction, just as planned. They stopped next to the fire escape in the alley.

"Hey, kid, give us your candy." Matt tightened his fist. So Skye wasn't the only one they were bullying huh, well Matt was going to change that.

"But, I don't want to," Came the frightened reply. The kid couldn't be more than seven.

"Were your seniors, don't you know you're supposed to respect you elders?" There was a chorus of yeahs, and stupid kid, to back up the comment. The kid started crying, Matt was going to enjoy this.

A new voice entered the alley, "Hey, leave him alone!" Skye had made her appearance, he was going to have to move soon.

"Mary, didn't you learn from the flour incident? Don't mess with us, your acts of heroism get you no where." Skye got targeted by them because she did a stunt like this before? She had left that detail out.

"Just leave the kid alone, Elwood." She put all the emphasis on the last two syllables.

A high pitched voice piped up, "Yo, Bolt, who's Elwood?"

"Shut up!" Shouted Bolt as he shoved Skye to the ground.

Time for Matt to make his move. He grabbed two bags and jumpered over the ally to the building on the other side. He dropped both bags when he reached the middle. They landed with a small _poof_.

There was a sudden amount of shouting as the bags exploded, and flour went everywhere.

"You do this Mary?" Came Bolt's angry shout.

"Are you stupid? Why would I let myself get hit by my own prank?" So you couldn't get blamed for the prank thought Matt. But then. you already knew that since it was your idea.

All the bullies were focused on Skye, so he jumped down and started brushing off the kid. He put a finger to his lips, so the kid would know not to scream, then handed him the dropped bag of candy. He brushed off some of the flour, how successfully he wasn't certain, since he couldn't see it. He motioned for the kid to run for it, then straightened up and stood behind the bullies.

"This your idea of a joke Mary?"

"No but it might be his," She pointed in his direction. They turned to him and let out out high pitched girly screams. It was all Matt could do not to cover his ears. They went running back the way they came.

"That was fun. Think they enjoyed getting a taste of their own medicine?" Asked Skye.

He snorted, "Considering how bad straight up flour tastes, probably not."


End file.
